


hawt ghostblossom fanfic!1!111!11!1

by wingedoracle



Series: Mangosteen's Fanfiction Hell [3]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, mangosteen being weird again, pirouletta is mentioned, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedoracle/pseuds/wingedoracle
Summary: The ride never ends.





	hawt ghostblossom fanfic!1!111!11!1

It was a beautiful morning in Inkwell Isle 1. But not for Cagney Carnation. He thought today was really, really fucking boring.  
  
"Gee, Inkwell Isle 1 sure is getting dull. I should go on vacation." complained the flower.  
  
He then headed to Inkwell Isle 3, to get on a train. And that's were he met.....  _him._ Now, who was him? He was a light blueish ghost. He was also sexy as fuck. And I mean,  _really fucking sexy_.  
  
"Well, hello there, hot stuff." said Cagney to the ghost.  
  
"Um, excuse me?" responded the ghost.  
  
"My name is Blind Specter, pervert." he added.  
  
"Okay then, Blind Sexy Specter." replied Cagney.  
  
"That really, really turned me on." stated Blind Specter.  
  
And that's when they started kissing. Everyone was grossed out. Five minutes later, they started to........  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN WRITE THIS GROSS SHIT ABOUT ME AND MY FRIEND!" screeched Blind Specter.  
  
"Because I thought it was funny. Also, please don't tell Pirouletta." answered Mangosteen.  
  
"Chill, chill, I won't tell her. BUT THIS IS GOING DOWN SOMEWHERE!" the ghost complained.  
  
Blind Specter wrote this in his journal:  
  
"Mangosteen is weird. He writes pretty lewd stories."  
  
  
THE END (for now, holy shit)


End file.
